disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Just Dance: Disney Party 2
thumb|250px Just Dance: Disney Party 2 é um jogo de dança da série Just Dance publicado pela Ubisoft. É precedido por Just Dance: Disney Party. O jogo foi lançado em 20 de outubro de 2015. Ao contrário do jogo anterior, Just Dance: Disney Party 2 só apresenta canções de filmes e programas de TV originais do Disney Channel, que inclui canções de sucesso de Austin & Ally, Descendentes, Teen Beach 2, Liv & Maddie, Violetta e muitos mais. Jogabilidade A entrada do jogo é semelhante ao do Just Dance: Disney Party original. Os pictogramas foram ligeiramente editados para se parecer com os jogos da série principal de Just Dance, com um tom de roxo e rotinas de dança. No último jogo, você pode escolher um "traje" para o seu personagem que avalia a sua dança, mesmo que nenhuma das classificações sejam exibidas. Neste jogo, você escolhe uma recriação facial dos personagens da Disney, Austin (de Austin & Ally), Maddie (de Liv & Maddie), etc. Além disso, a som da "coroa" foi alterado. Lista de canções *"A Billion Hits" - Ross Lynch (de Austin & Ally) *"Be Our Guest" - Elenco de Descendentes (de Descendentes) *"Better in Stereo" - Dove Cameron (de Liv & Maddie) *"Can You Feel It" - Ross Lynch (de Austin & Ally) *"Chasin' the Beat of My Heart" - Ross Lynch (de Austin & Ally) *"Cruisin' for a Bruisin" - Ross Lynch, Jason Evigan e Grace Phipps (Teen Beach 2) *"Did I Mention" - Jeff Lewis e Mitchell Hope (de Descendentes) *"En Mi Mundo" - Martina Stoessel (de Violetta) *"Evil Like Me" - Kristin Chenoweth e Dove Cameron (de Descendentes) *"Falling For Ya" - Jordan Fisher e Chrissie Fit (de Teen Beach 2) *"Gotta Be Me" - Ross Lynch, Maia Mitchell, Garrett Clayton, Grace Phipps, John DeLuca e Jordan Fisher (de Teen Beach 2) *"Good is the New Bad" - Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson e China Anne McClain (de Descendentes: Mundo de Vilões) *"Had Me @ Hello" - Olivia Holt (de Garota vs Monstro) *"Hoy Somos Mas" - Elenco de Violetta (de Violetta) *"Keep It Undercover" - Zendaya (de Agente KC) *"Me & You" - Laura Marano (de Austin & Ally) *"Right Where I Want To Be" - Garrett Clayton e Grace Phipps (de Teen Beach 2) *"Rotten to the Core" - Dove Cameron, Cameron Boyce, Booboo Stewart e Sofia Carson (de Descendentes) *"Set It Off" - Elenco de Descendentes (de Descendentes) *"Take on the World" - Rowan Blanchard e Sabrina Carpenter (de Garota Conhece o Mundo) *"That's How We Do" - Ross Lynch, Maia Mitchell, Garrett Clayton e Grace Phipps (de Teen Beach 2) *"Time of Our Lives" - Olivia Holt (de Não Fui Eu) *"Too Much" - Zendaya (de Zapped) *"Twist Your Frown Upside Down" - Ross Lynch, Maia Mitchell, Garrett Clayton e Grace Phipps (Teen Beach 2) *"What A Girl Is" - Dove Cameron (de Liv & Maddie) *"You, Me & the Beat" - Dove Cameron (de Liv & Maddie) Categoria:Vídeo games Categoria:Vídeo games de 2015 Categoria:Descendentes Categoria:Games para Wii Categoria:Games para Wii U Categoria:Games para XBOX 360 Categoria:Games para Xbox One